


Kate Bishop in conversation

by AgentKuryakin



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKuryakin/pseuds/AgentKuryakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of conversations between Kate Bishop and others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate Bishop in conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/gifts).



**Kate Bishop in conversation: we need to talk about Goliath**

“Hawkeye?”

“Hawkeye.”

***

“So, I saw _Catching Fire_ last week. Do you think they’d get Jennifer Lawrence to play me in _Hawkeye: The Kate Bishop Story_?”

“Are you in negotiations?”

“I leave that to Stark’s lawyers.”

“Anyway, I kinda always thought you sound like Sailor Jupiter in _Sailor Moon_.”

“You do _not_ watch _Sailor Moon_!”

“I do. Well, I saw an episode once.”

“You can’t get your tv to work.”

“I was at Tasha’s.”

“Hey, why have you got this photo? You’re not in it.”

“I’m in it.”

“You’re not. I can see Iron Man, and Cap, and the Vision, but no Hawkeye.”

“I’m at the back. And I’m not Hawkeye. Not then.”

“At the back -? What, the giant-guy? I thought that was Hank Pym.”

“Who did you think was being Yellowjacket?”

“Oh. So, you could grow. I had a best friend who could grow. How did you fire arrows?”

“I didn’t. Broke my bow.”

“You did what?”

“Stark bought me a new one. Eventually.”

“Why?”

“He felt sorry for me.”

“No, why did you become Giant-Hawk? Also, why did you think that uniform was a good idea?”

“Costume came with the job. And I was Goliath. And ... I wanted to be less of a fifth wheel, be an actual superhero.”

“What, that again? Why do you always feel so sorry for yourself? There’s other Avengers who aren’t that powered up - Captain America, for instance.”

“Super-soldier serum. And he’s Cap.”

“Black Widow, then?”

“Who knows what they did to her in the Red Room.”

“So why d’you give it up?”

“It wasn’t me. I was better as Hawkeye.”

“So even ten feet tall, you’re still brought down by your own futzing self-pity? You’re an ass, Clint Barton.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“Why did you never mention this?”

“There’s a lot of stuff I try to forget. Sometimes I had help.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Uniform’s still terrible.”

“Well, I did change it. All the red bits had been blue.”

“What, you mean you made it worse? Seriously? You _are_ an ass.”

***

“Oh boy, that photo takes me back!”

“Which one?”

“That one, buttercup.”

“Oh yeah.”

“I remember when you became Goliath, that was when we met again, after all that time apart. How long ago was that?”

“Dunno. Seems like decades. Kate was looking at it a few weeks back. She hated the uniform."

“She's right. Uniform’s terrible.”

“Same old Barney.”

***

“Jessica Drew speaking,”

“Hi Ms Drew. Or Jess. Can I call you Jess? Or should I stick to Spider-Woman? I know, I’m still kinda new at this. But -”

“You’re Clint’s sidekick, aren’t you?”

“Whoa, I like ‘associate’ much better.”

“Tough. So, how come the poor little rich girl is making a collect call? And how did you get Jarvis to accept the charges?”

“Oh, I said I was Silverclaw.”

“Okay, what can I do for you, sidekick?”

“How’s Clint?”

“How do you think? Clint is still Clint. He’s upset about Grills. And he’s hanging out with his useless brother.”

“Yeah. Hey, did you ever see that photo of Clint as Giant-guy? Why did he think that costume was a good idea?”

“Watch your mouth, kid. That costume was designed by Janet Van Dyne herself.”

“Is she dead at the moment? I forget.”

“Look, you didn’t call to ask about Clint Barton’s fashion disasters.”

“Erm, no, I guess not. I’m out in LA, and I’m planning on setting up as a sort of private investigator stroke hero for hire. And I remembered that you’d been a PI in San Francisco once, so I wondered, any advice?”

“Yeah, don’t do it. You’d mess it up. Bye.”

“Hey, don’t you futzing hang up on me! -- She hung up!”

***

“Who was that, Jess?”

“Hawkeye’s sidekick. So what’s this about going into space?”

***

“Wait, since when did Clint have a brother?”

***

“Rrf! Rrf rrf rrf!”

“Yeah, Lucky, you’re right. It’s a terrible costume. I don’t know what he was thinking.”

“Rrf!”

“Pizza?”

“Rrf.”

“Pizza.”

***

“Now they want to know exactly which bathroom … Dude, does it make any difference?”

“Seriously, Finch, I’ve come out to LA and I’m seeing a band from Brooklyn?”

“Be nice Kate. They’re good.”

“Sure they are. I saw them in a sweaty basement in Manhattan. I wanted to find local bands. You know, the vibrant Cali indie scene. I read about that somewhere.”

“Most of that stuff’s just indie landfill.”

“Speak not of what you know nothing, old neighbours.”

“Hey skinny white Avenger, Finch and I have been around here a long time. We’re not so in touch with the kids as we once were.”

“We had our times though. LA was pretty cool back when the West Coast Avengers were here.”

“West Coast Avengers? Yeah, I think I heard about them. Weren’t they kinda second-stringers?”

“Hey, girl Hawkeye, don’t you know that your man namesake was their leader? And they had Iron Man when he was a brother.”

“Did you know that Clint Barton has a brother?”

“That’s not –”

“They reunited back when he was being Giant-guy instead of Hawkguy. His costume was futzing awful.”

***

“Wait, what? Clint Barton was _in charge_ of the West Coast Avengers?”

“Don’t you have any interest in the team you’re part of?”

“Not really. Except Cap. And Bucky. And specifically abs.”

***

“<crackle> … costume was futzing awful. <crackle>”

“Brantley, what is she talking about?”

“I believe, Madame, that she is referring to the time when Clint Barton adopted the codename ‘Goliath’. She seems to have a low opinion of his uniform. The surveillance tapes are a bit unclear.”

“If it was anything like the costume Goliath wore when I encountered them, I can see her point.”

***

“<crackle> … can see her point. <crackle>”

“So, good work on the surveillance. Are we ready to move when we need to?”

“Yes. Should we tell Ms Bishop?”

“No. Let’s see what she does without our help. Where’s Barton?”

“Still in New York, hanging out with Barney.”

“Barney?”

“Barney Barton, Director. Not-”

“Yes, of course. Let’s get back to work.”

“Of course, Director. Oh, and you know what?”

“No?”

“Kate’s right. It was a terrible costume.”


End file.
